Titania
by agile-beast
Summary: 'A queen fairy. That's how they called you. That's who you really are. I didn't trick you, we fell in love.' 'Stop it' Blair screamed. Her head was throbbing. It was all an illusion, the king didn't give up on his deceit. (A war. King versus Queen. Who will win?)
1. Chapter 1

_**A /N:** Hello, this is going to be a short story of four chapters. Maybe five. They are finished and I'll be uploading fast. __Enjoy! (:_

**Chapter One**

**The Flight**

There was once a prince. A prince of the night, they had called him. He was a handsome boy who led carefree life in his colossal castle. He liked to have a group of lovers at his disposal, exquisite beauties from all around the kingdom, dressed in most precious fabrics. There was always one by his side, with golden hair pinned with pearls, and one always in the back, forever quiet. All other changed at his will. The quiet girl was called Blair. The empty stare ill-suited her big brown eyes. Rarely did anyone hear her voice. Her wings were broken and heart stolen. She spent days and nights staring at the handsome boy and the girl by his side. She knew not where she herself came from. She knew not where to go. The prince clouded her mind from dawn until dark. Only in her dreams had she felt the the wind in her hair, heard the sound of the river. Days passed by and one destined for her came. She managed to run away. It wasn't something planned. She saw a chance and gathered courage to grab it. The prince was silent as he listened to news about her escape, only his eyes flashed lightnings. He sent soldiers to look for her. The lover at his side smirked.

Whole night they searched for her. She was a clever one. She traded her fancy clothes of bright colors with a commoner. Her rags were dark, perfect for hiding. It was autumn and nights got chilly. She didn't think about the cold. Blair wandered restlessly, searching for a familiar place to see. At last, she had found a house. It flashed in her mind, some far memory she could not quite grasp. The same house, only more welcoming.

Someone was following her, one of the prince's soldiers. His cheap whiskey stench accompanied his presence. She quietly climbed the outer stairs of the house. The order was given not to harm her, just to bring her back. Nevertheless, she knew he wasn't harmless. So she got to the top with a plan in her head. She stood on the balcony with big oak doors. Voices were heard down below where she came from. The soldier finally decided to come out of shadow and grab her. Prince promised a fine reward for her. He seized her violently. Bags of gold was all he saw. In the midst of the struggle, she pushed him off the top. He crashed to the ground with a thud. Pair of eyes looked up at her. It was a prince and his lover. His eyes were wide. Blair then realized, she was a fighter.

Big oak doors opened and pair of arms pulled her gently inside. They hugged her tiny body. People inside declared to know her. They said they used to live in the same forest many years ago. Was it a trick from the prince? He loved playing mind games.

No, it wasn't. Deep down inside she recognized their hearts, their smiles. How did the prince make her forget? Someone was banging on the doors. It was him. He was a worthy rival. Chuck knew where she would go first.

A woman led her to the opened window. A great deal of height separated her from the ground. Her husband handed her lengthy rope and secured it inside. Blair knew not why they were risking everything to save her. Standing up to prince could cost them life. She looked at them gratefully, trying to hide her fear. The prince was still banging on the big oak doors.

''Do not be frightened, my child. Remember, you can fly! You are magical!''

Blair thought woman's words were strange words of comfort. They made no sense. They echoed in her head, stirring something that was long asleep. She descended the rope, getting closer to the ground. When her feet landed, she looked up. The prince was staring at her from the window. Their eyes met. Just as she could name every color in his eyes from far away, she knew he was afraid of the heights. It surprised her greatly when he decided to follow her path down. She ran and she ran. Faint light was spreading across the eastern sky. Sun was about to come up.

She saw soldiers in the distance, closing in from every side. There was an old tall empty palace up ahead. She was not giving up. She ran through shabby garden, her dress whipping wild bushes. The prince was catching up with her, she felt it.

When she entered, she went straight to the top. The palace was empty, walls bare and washed out. There were no windows or doors. The night wind howled silently through open holes.

''You have nowhere to go.'' A husky voice from the darkness said. She recognized him.

Her heart was beating furiously. Not from the fear.

''Come back to me.'' He was close now. Too close. She froze. ''Please.''

He carefully kissed her shoulder, making her feel dazed. He worked his way up to her neck. She remembered how intoxicating his kisses were. How luring his touch was. His lips left burning sensation on her skin. It felt pleasant.

No, she forced herself to snap out of it. He was entrapping her again. She got a small taste of freedom and refused to let it go, at all costs. Blair quickly tore away from his touch. It surprised him. Nobody flinched from the prince. Heavy footsteps of soldiers could be heard outside. They were almost there.

Blair straightened her back, looking him directly in the eyes. There was big square hole in the wall inches from her. Wind rushed inside, whipping her hair.

Prince stretched out his hand. ''Don't leave me.'' Footsteps were getting louder. His face was serene. But his dark eyes weren't. There was a glint of fear in them. They captivated her, reminding her of their great love they once shared. Flames burst inside of her. Blair struggled with her heart. Was she strong enough to defy it? She found herself running into his arms, crashing her lips into his. It was a hunger that only he could satisfy. How could she ever resist him? He held her tightly while they kissed passionately. Prince moaned in pleasure. ''My love.''

She blushed at the nickname, it's been a while since he spoke to her, let alone called her affectionate names. The silence surrounded them. Nothing could be heard except their heavy breathing. She remembered their first kiss. Their first ''I love you''. The day she promised herself to him. The day they made love for the first time. The time he brought first girl of many in castle. The only time she broke down in front of him. The time he forbid her to leave him at the cost of death. The day they stopped talking. The day he stopped looking at her. The day girl with golden hair came and found her place beside him. The rest were just empty years.

She looked around her. Soldiers were waiting in each corner to accompany them to the castle. If Blair was any other girl, she would have been already executed.

Returning to that castle and leading the life she led up until she ran away, was death enough. It was slavery. A brain washing. She refused to get back to that. She would rather die from her own hand. At least to conserve that little grain of liberty she gained. Blair once again broke away and ran towards the hole in the wall. There, she flinged herself in the dark abyss.

Prince howled her name in despair. Strange, she was sure he had forgotten it.

As she was falling through light to darkness, words echoed in her mind.

_You are magical._

_You can fly. _

There was still part of her past she didn't remember. It had been locked away in the darkest corner of her mind. Someone made sure it stayed that way. But the farther she fell, the farther she got away from the prince, memories started pouring in.

Blair never landed. A strongest forced she had ever encountered pulled her in the air. She fell short of a breath for a moment. It made her descend a little. She was flying and the feeling of it felt familiar. She was still in sight of the palace. Morning sun lighted her for everyone to see. Blair heard prince sending not soldiers, but armies after her. Flying at first was very slow, but she quickly gained control.

Blair landed later on rooftop of some country house at the end of the city, near forest. Constantly trying to control her flight exhausted her. Alarm horns were sounding through whole kingdom for whole morning. It urged her on. Prince was not giving up. She was sure her escape made him furious. The only one that got away.

She was on a brink of her old life. Everything has changed. She wasn't empty soulless body anymore. Blair was clever and powerful fighter. The power she had been bestowed was always there, only asleep. She knew she'd find use of it. Her memories were still blurry. She promised herself she will find them and save herself. Blair had to flee now, but she would come back. Even more powerful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Fight**

Returned she had, after three long years. Blair had went north, up in the hills. There, in cold savage slopes, was where king's armies fought war against other smaller countries, trying to conquer them. Folks there were ruthless, laboring every day for their whole merciless lives. They were used to hardships and gave a hard time to any newcomer. Blair's power served well. Not only did people of country saw her as a goddess, as a sign from heavens, it came handy in battles. She had won over armies without force. She had gained people's trust and loyalty with her personality and deeds. She united everyone and was winning many important battles. Her troops were gaining might. They slowly became real threat to the kingdom.

Blair's memories didn't return. She had no luck there. She came across nothing similar and nobody heard of anything like it. Few dared to whisper scattered lines of old ancient stories about mythical creatures in forest. Her only option was prince. He was her earliest memory. Everything before him was a blur. Only the prince had now become the king. He inherited the throne after his father's death. Nobody in realm mourned him. Enemies cherished his decease. He was a cruel evil man who spent tax money on whores and alcohol. Chuck didn't seem to be any different.

She had to be always on the move. His spies followed her every step. They managed to get close few times. Few times too much. She learned how to cover her tracks eventually and mislead them. He never gave up on getting her back. She never dare to inquire about the life he led. The only thing that interested her were military plans.

She hasn't been ready for confrontation with her past. Up until now.

She was standing in one of the chambers in a tower of an old manor. It was nicely decorated with rich ornaments. The building was located close to The Great City area, only in countryside. Blair's dress was grand, black velvet sparkling under glow. A diamond necklace shone on her white neck. She has dressed up after a long time. It was a special occasion, after all. Battle was raging in front of her eyes. Flames reflected in her iris. She was relishing the victory. Her order was to destroy everything except this manor.

''I was wondering when will I see you again.''

Chuck's husky voice surrounded her. He always managed to sneak up on her. Although Blair's exterior was cool, the sound of it sent shivers down her spine. She turned around with a smile on her face and bowed mockingly.

''My king.''

He approached her. His eyes shamelessly skimmed her from the bottom and rested at her eyes.

''My queen.'' Chuck slowly reached for her hand and lifted it up to his lips. It lingered few seconds longer.

''Trying to charm your way into victory?''

''Au contraire. Didn't you invite me here?''

''Whatever do you mean?'' Blair played dumb. She was sure he wouldn't remember. She turned away from him, pretending to look out of the window.

''Oh, please. Burning everything but this glorious place, standing in the exact same chamber where we had... the first dance.''

Chuck approached her, gently caressing her arm. She didn't recoil. Recoiling meant admitting his power.

''Dance with me'' he whispered seductively.

Should she trust him? Was it safe to play with him? They were enemies after all. It was about life and death now. The stakes kept rising. Blair hoped he had no secret plan. For his sake, of course. She wasn't fragile damsel anymore. She could now fight and she could kill. So Blair made no resistance to prove him she could play with him. Why not make a masquerade out of the ball? They swayed to the same music that played in their heads. Not one of them went over the memories long lost, they rather indulged in the moment, looking at each other's eyes. King and Queen, mortal enemies, dancing in the middle of a war. It was a sight to behold.

''I have missed you'' he whispered into her ear.

''Thanks.''

He chuckled. ''I must admit, I'm rather surprised I'm still alive.''

She smiled as she spoke. ''Let's say I'm saving cherry for the top.''

Despite the threat, the fresh king smiled back at her. ''Dying in your hands would be my pleasure.''

Blair stared at him for a long time. She awaited a laugh or a dramatic sigh. Nothing came. Chuck never took his eyes off her. He was being honest. They gazed at each other, both with a peculiar sparkle in eyes. World slowed down. Moments before, she was sure she hated him. But it was still obvious he had influence over her. She should have known better. It was too soon to meet him. She had to go and support people that were fighting for her, before he dragged her back to the past. Blair let Chuck go.

''Don't go. Stay.'' He pleaded her.

''I have to. I promised my people peace. I don't want to let anyone down, unlike you.'' She went towards stairs that led to the top of the tower.

Chuck clenched his jaw. ''That was for your own good.'' He said, following close behind.

''Stop talking nonsense.''

''It was all because of you.'' They got out. The scenery was majestic. Both of them paused at the spectacle. War raged. It was like fire in the middle of the night. Beautiful, but dangerous up close.

''After you left, I had women sent away. All of them. I couldn't stand anyone near myself anymore.'' Chuck sighed ''Don't you realize, all I wanted was you, ever since I met you.''

Blair climbed the stone block. She deliberated. He could be very convincing. ''What about Morgana?''

He stammered ''That was different, you don't know the whole story''.

It was all she needed to hear. Morgana, the golden girl by his side was always an itch in Blair's eye. Not only because Chuck let her stay permanently, making a room for her in his life. Blair somehow felt that place belonged to her only. She didn't know for what reason, but Morgana always treated her condescendingly, smiling as if she knew something Blair didn't. A smile of triumph. She never paid any attention to any girl, except Blair. Always grabbing a chance to torment her further.

''I am going to take everything you love away from you. Just like you did to me.''

''The only thing I loved was you, Blair. You don't understand-''

''Goodbye Chuck. Stay away from me.'' She couldn't believe she actually began to consider him. Nevertheless, Blair admitted his efforts were admiring, but also useless. He was a heartless bastard. A liar that held her captive for years. He tricked her into thinking he loved her, only to humiliate her over and over again with every pretty girl in kingdom. This war was hers and she was going to destroy him. Just like he destroyed her. She launched herself into the air and took off.

''Blair!'' he reached for her in desperation. His hand stretched out making him lose his balance. One look down was all it took to trigger the vertigo. World spun in his head. Sudden gush of wind tipped him over the edge. Blair turned around at the exact same moment he fell. No sound escaped his lips.

She didn't think, Blair acted instinctively. Panic overcame her. It was as she herself fell. In a flash, the feeling of losing him overwhelmed her. It chilled her to the bone. It was easy living far away from him and waking every morning, knowing he sees the same sun she sees. But possibility of living without him made her think of the same dark abyss she flung herself in three years ago. Blair came rushing back, aiming at his body in fall. She clashed with him, hurling them both through the window inside one of chambers.

They skidded across the floor. Pieces of glass cut her and stuck within the skin. Her whole body ached. She lay on top of him, breathing heavily. His heart pounded against his chest. She felt relieved at the sound. Nobody spoke anything for few minutes. They laid there accidentally embraced in each other's arms.

''I've ruined you dress'' he finally spoke in raspy voice.

''You've ruined my life.'' She had the chance to get rid of him forever and she couldn't go through with it. It left her feeling miserable and weak.

Chuck slowly lifted his arm and caressed her head. The feeling of her perfectly smooth hair soothed him. ''I know. I was selfish, I'm sorry.''

Blair's eyes teared up. She cried after many years of being strong. No matter what happened, she didn't change. Blair was still frail hopeless girl whose life Chuck controlled. She was a fool for meddling with him. Her plans were in danger of falling to pieces.

''Blair?'' his voice tensed. He lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, but she smacked his hand. Her chest heaved. Chuck once again called out to her. When she didn't respond, he lifted them both up with some effort, so they were sitting up. Her head was still on his chest, his arms still embracing her.

He didn't know why she was crying. ''It's okay. I'll take care of you.''

The sentence infuriated her. She lifted her head up, eyes full of venom. ''No! You have no right to do such thing! Why can't you just leave me alone?! You make me miserable!'' she sobbed into his broad chest.

It offended him. ''Leave you alone? I've tried and I can't. It's impossible! I love you and I will never _ever_ let you go!'' Chuck's dark eyes pierced her. They were fierce. Blair saw past that masquerade. She saw warmth. Warmth and love. Could it be possible she only saw what she wanted, not what was actually there?

''Didn't you hear me, Blair?'' he whispered, not breaking eye contact. ''I love you. Only you. And I know you love me back, don't try to deny it.''

''Why are you telling me this now? After years and years of ignoring me, not even acknowledging my existence when I was right there with you! Fooling around with everyone right in front of my eyes! Caging me in your castle while rubbing salt on my wound! Why Chuck? Why?'' she cried.

''And now you dare to tell me you love me? You tell me that after I managed to break free? After I'm no longer yours? You made me fall in love with you and then you abandoned me! You have no right to claim my love. Erasing my memories and playing with my mind was too much. Chuck''

Her voice quivered ''you broke me.''

The masks were off. They were no longer King and Queen. They were now only Chuck and Blair. Lovers of the past.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. His nostrils flared. Chuck always did that when he heard something he knew, but didn't want to hear. He bent his head down.

''I'm sorry.'' His voice was deep, regretful. ''I told you, I was being selfish.''

''No, that doesn't justify you.'' She took a break. Her mind swirled. He always managed to get under her skin. It made no difference. Arguing with him made no difference. Her voice was somber now. ''Whatever you do, you can't change what you did. It doesn't even matter anymore, I have a war to win. It's not about us anymore.''

She got up to leave. Chuck grabbed her hand.

''Titania.''

The sound of that name startled her. Her whole body started to tremble and strange images flashed in her mind. A meadow covered in moonlight. Glistening river at night, carrying a sweet song. She fell down on her knees. Chuck kneeled opposite of her. He grabbed her shoulders.

''A queen fairy. That's how they called you. That's who you really are. I didn't trick you, we fell in love.''

''Stop it!'' Blair screamed. Her head was throbbing. It was all an illusion, the king didn't give up on his deceit.

''No!'' he yelled, shaking her. ''Listen to me! Remember! I loved you since the day I met you. I was travelling, exploring the ends of the world. I found you there. Since I saw you for the first time, dancing in the moonlight with peonies in your hair, I knew it was impossible. A human and a fairy?'' he laughed darkly.

''Why didn't you leave me there?''

''I did! I did, my love... But you followed me back to my castle. I did everything to send you back. You wouldn't listen. And eventually I wouldn't let you out of my arms anymore. I couldn't live without you. We became one.''

She looked at him. Blair recollected some of it now. Love they shared never died.

''What happened after that?'' she asked him quietly. Chuck knew what she meant. His mouth tightened. What made him stray from their love? What made him betray her in most cruel way possible?

**A / N:** _This fic has nothing to do with Shakespeare's play A Midsummer Night's Dream. Main characters have few loose linking points with Titania and Oberon. Only thing in common with their story is how their arguments affected everyone around. I honestly never had in mind this play until Guest pointed it out. I just really needed a name for proper fairy queen. Thanks for reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Death**

''What happened after that?'' she asked him quietly. Chuck knew what she meant. His mouth tightened. What made him stray from their love? What made him betray her in most cruel way possible?

He cupped her face. Blair's beauty never failed to mesmerize him. In few years that set them apart, she blossomed, changing few features. Her naive look turned cunning, full lips got a touch of artfulness and brows decisiveness. She made him fall for her all over again.

''You started losing you memories when you were with me. Eventually powers too.'' he began ''It influenced you greatly. But you still decided to cling to me. No matter what I said, you gave me your heart. I was told'' Chuck paused here, a cloud of darkness settling over his brow ''I was told if I continued leading what we had, that you would die. I was told love between us was doomed from the start.''

His jaw clenched and unclenched. Blair looked at him. ''You know I would die, for you.'' she admitted, looking down at her hands. Chuck noticed she didn't speak in past tense.

She would die for him. Right there, right now.

''I know. And I would chase after you, like I always do. Even into death.'' She clasped her hand over his, encouraging Chuck to go further into the story.

''I did everything to push you away. I did everything to make you hate me. I never forgot about you. You were on my mind in every single moment. I was always aware of your presence, even when I choose to ignore it. I was selfish. I wanted you beside me, I wanted you in my sight. If I couldn't have you, nobody else would. That's why I threatened you if you ever thought about leaving me. I lied, I was desperate. I could never do that. I could never do something that harmed you in any way. I love you too much. What is bad case of jealousy opposed to death? ''

''I love you too.'' Blair breathed. The fire roared in her heart, now stronger than ever.

Chuck grinned, caressing her smooth cheek all the way down to her chin. He held it up. His head impulsively leaned towards her face. She slowly opened her mouth, yearning for his long awaited kiss. Chuck barely brushed his lips against hers. ''This is dangerous.''

''I don't care'' she whispered ''I want you.'' Her whole body trembled of desire.

''Blair'' he protested ''I don't want you to die.''

''How can you know that will happen?''

''Morgana said-''

''Wait, what?'' suddenly, her head cleared up. ''And you trust her?''

''I didn't, at first. I didn't listen to her. But it turned out she was right about memories and powers. I didn't want you to lose them. I thought I was too late. You can only fly now. Who says she's not right about you dying?''

Blair scoffed. ''She just wants to take me down. I know it. She hates me, I don't know why exactly. ''

''We can't take a risk.''

None of them spoke for few minutes. ''Blair, you are immortal. I didn't want to deprive you of it.''

''What do you mean? I can't die?''

''You can't.''

''Do I still have that power?'' she asked.

''I don't know. I told you, I'm not taking any chances. Our love could kill you'' he ended the sentence in a hushed tone.

''I don't care, Chuck. I'm madly in love with you. After all you've put me through, I still love you. I can't escape from that fact. I've tried fighting my heart and it always conquered me. That is enough magic for me.''

Chuck couldn't resist. He grabbed her waist and kissed her in ecstasy. He almost forgot how passionate she was about everything. Blair kissed him back feverishly. His hair tangled between her fingers and his hands lost in the map of her curves.

A sound of door closing jolted them.

''Oh, how romantic'' Morgana said. Her long golden hair was arranged in thick braid. She had her hands behind her back.

''What are you doing here?'' Chuck spat.

''Did you forget about me already? I'm your right hand. I need to double check your every decision.''

''Get out before I had you banished. Or better, beheaded.'' Blair said coldly. ''I thought you had all women sent away?'' she whispered furiously to him.

Morgana smirked. ''What do you think who afforded him pleasure all these three years? Don't tell me you lay alone at night thinking he did the same?'' She laughed heartily.

''That is a lie'' Chuck spoke.

Blair took his hand and declared she didn't care. They were finally rediscovering their love. Nothing was going to stop them now.

''She is going to die and it will be your fault.''

''You are pathetic, did you know that too?'' Blair replied. ''Green doesn't suit you. You were just a pawn in the game of king and queen. ''

''Blair is right, your part here is done.''

Morgana's face twisted in rage.

''It is done when I say it is done!'' she burst ''I will not let you win again, Titania! Not after I gave up my power!''

Blair was stunned. She thought before, how did Morgana know so much about her? Was it possible she knew her before Chuck did? ''I know you.''

''Yes. Don't you recognize me, my lovely sister?''

''Aurora'' she whispered.

''Was it the hair that gave me away?''

Blair had a hard time grasping the memories that were within her reach. She_ knew _ Morgana was Aurora. She _knew_ they were of the same world. Nothing else.

''What do you want?'' Chuck demanded.

''I want what I worked hard for! A place by your side! I spent years gaining your trust and obeying every insane whim of yours. Do you know how hard it was? You can be pretty diabolical gentleman. I knew one day you would become king and I wanted to conquer world with you! Every nation would kneel down to us.''

''You are out of your mind.'' Blair said.

''No, you are! You were most powerful of our kin and you gave it all up. I must admit I envied you for quite some time back in the days. It made me hate you. I wanted to steal your skills, but that is impossible. When I realized what fool you were making of yourself here, I had to destroy you. It was perfect opportunity. I followed you into the new life. Just in case you decided to come back and ruin my peace again. Who knew I would grow fond of this world? So I decided to stay and make myself most comfortable. ''

''What are you talking about?''

''I lied. You weren't losing your powers when you were with him. They were … asleep.''

''How come she can fly?'' Chuck interrupted, dubious.

''Flying is natural to us as breathing is to humans. She simply forgot. Your love poisoned her fairy mind. Enough talk! You're in my way Titania. I cannot let you live. The kingdom will be mine! It will all end up mine. The world will beg for my mercy.'' She raised her right arm. There was shiny golden dagger in her hand.

Chuck snatched Blair and pulled her behind.

''A coward! You'll never be fit for a queen!'' Aurora screamed.

''Shut your mouth! Lower that now and do not disobey me!'' Chuck ordered.

Blair spoke calmly. ''It's okay Chuck. _The servant_ can't harm me.'' She stepped in front of him, daring her to approach. ''I thought you knew everything about me. Didn't you forget I was immortal?''

Aurora laughed and laughed. The sound was as malicious as her expression. No word could describe her in that moment better than the word 'witch'.

Chuck's brows furrowed. ''Blair...'' He was anxious to get them away, to keep Blair safe.

''No, let's finish this once and for all.''

Aurora was finally done with laughing. Her face twisted into grotesque way. ''Oh, yes. Let us do that. Let me kill you, dear lovely Titania. Oh, wait! Let me thank Chuck for making that job much easier.''

''What are you on about?'' he yelled.

''You are making her mortal. Not dead, only mortal. But what's the difference really? The stronger your love is, the weaker she is.'' With that, Morgana flunged the dagger right into Blair's chest.

''B-lair...'' Chuck whispered in pain, not believing his eyes.

She fell on knees, her dress soaking up the blood quickly. The oncoming coldness was unbearable. It quickly spread over whole body, pushing her violently into death. Her hand reached for him, but it grabbed a thin air, dropping clenched on the floor. The last thing she saw was Chuck snapping Morgana's neck and then her guard entering, arresting him. Pitch black darkness took over her.

**A / N:** _One chapter left, Chuck's POV. Stay hopeful! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuck POV**

In vain did he struggle. Guards wouldn't let him go. He tried to tell them he didn't kill her, but he couldn't find his tongue. They wouldn't listen anyway.

If the circumstances were any different, he would have appreciated their never-ending loyalty to their queen.

Too soon did he lose her. Life brought them back together only to set them apart again. She left without saying goodbye. And it was all his fault. Yes, he killed her.

Chuck, a murderer of his own lover. He was the one who let Morgana stay in their lives. He was the one that made Blair vulnerable.

She tried to get away from him. He couldn't let go. Chuck was a greedy egoistical creature. He had driven her to death. Now the time has come to claim the price. They were pulling him outside of the manor, into the reality he managed to forget for few moments. They were going to execute him.

He didn't struggle anymore. Chuck welcome death with smile on his face. In the other life, he would meet her there. They were destined for each other. She will wait for him.

They were still inside of park of manor when one of the soldiers pushed him down on his knees. Chuck bent his head when someone roughly pulled him up again.

''No!'' other soldier roared ''This place meant something to her. We will respect her wishes and her memory. This place won't be mired with common trash.''

Everyone looked at Chuck with disgust.

They were pushing him constantly. Indeed, the manor was left untouched. Everything around it had a scent of death. Red sun was rising in the east. Battle seemed to cease.

Nobody was cheering. Everyone mourned someone. They all mourned Blair. These were people that laid their life at her feet. And Chuck killed her without thinking twice.

A stout man approached him. His beard reached all the way to his chest. His armor was more impressive than others', he must be a commander.

''Kneel'' he ordered. Chuck silently obeyed. He wanted to get over with this as soon as possible. He had nothing to do with this life anymore.

''I want you to look me in the eyes as I take your soul.''

He obeyed again, lifting up his head.

''You know, I really thought you'd be different from your father. Not a tyrant, but a true proper king.''

He answered nothing. His father was most odious man on earth. What was the point saying anything now? The last memory he wanted to preserve was of Blair, not of his father, not of his executor.

''Just get it over with'' he said. Chuck closed his eyes, eagerly awaiting the big mysterious afterlife. Heavy silence weighted above their heads.

''Gladly'' commander said, raising his sword high. ''In honor of our queen''. Everyone silently repeated.

Just as he was about to swing and cut his head off, someone screamed commander's Christian name. He was stunned. Only two people knew his Christian name. His wife, who was waiting for him at home, and someone else. It was a shrill voice, coming from the gates of manor.

''Barwick! Barwick!''

A girl in the dirty black dress was running on the manor's path towards them. She kept tripping and falling on her knees. Her hair-do fell apart, making chocolate curls cascade down her back.

She tumbled once again, landing on her palms. They were bloody. She just wiped them on her dress and ran on. Her face was desperate.

Chuck snapped his eyes open. He recognized her voice. It was her. Blair was alive! He gasped in disbelief. ''Blair!'' he yelled. ''Blair!''

''Hold him!'' commander ordered to his soldiers and went rushing to Blair. She finally fell on her fours, not having enough strength to move on.

Chuck has never been happier in his life. She once again rose from the ashes. He couldn't bear to watch her struggle from the distance. He needed her in his arms, she belonged there and nowhere else. He had to kiss her again, he had to hold her again and never let go. Chuck wrestled his guardians easily. Something bestowed superhuman strength into his body. Clearness into his head. And restored hope to his heart. He sprinted towards her, overtaking the commander. What was left of Blair's scattered army tiredly chased him. They were sure he went to finish the job he failed to do earlier.

Blair lifted up her eyes. Something between laugh and sob escaped her throat. ''Chuck!'' she screamed, completely drained. So Blair wasn't too late. He was still alive.

Chucked landed by her side, embracing her tightly. The smell of her hair revived his wish for life.

''I thought I lost you! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!'' he said franticly.

''There is nothing to forgive.''

Chuck kissed her as only mad men in love can. He stopped suddenly. His eyes widened in fright. ''What about your wound? The dagger-?''

Blair pulled down the neckline of her dress. He gently caressed the silky skin around the pink scar. It was the exact same spot where dagger stabbed her chest. The wound was closed. Only sign of it was blood on her dress. ''How?'' he asked puzzled.

She smiled in her peculiar way.

Commander now arrived. He drew out his sword when Blair stopped him. Rest of the half beaten soldiers followed him. Chuck helped her up and supported her while she explained assassination matter to them.

She didn't stop there. She declared the end of the war. Everyone was shocked. Some protested, some celebrated. Barwick was quiet. Chuck never took his eyes off of her. She was majestic. Blair was born to be a queen and to rule. Everyone listened to her while she spoke. They considered her words and thought about them long after she ceased speaking. She left an impact on each and every person.

''We have lost many men'' she said ''and not one of them will be forgotten. I now have to retreat from the pedestal you put me on.''

The troop rallied. They all yelled at the same time at no one in particular. Barwick silenced them with a swing of his hand. ''Silence! Let our queen explain herself.'' He looked at Blair directly.

''Maybe someone was putting strange ideas in her head.'' The commander then diverted his eyes at Chuck.

''No!'' Blair exclaimed ''he is hearing of this for the first time, just as you are. I just-'' she paused here, looking at the sky above ''I am human now. I had died as you saw and I lost my immortality which I never knew I had. Seeing the loved ones die is the worse curse ever to exist. I am sorry you had to go through that tonight.''

Nobody said anything. They urged her to proceed with their bewildered looks. Chuck's back stiffened. Blair met his eyes inquiringly. She didn't know what to expect, but his squeeze of hand made her feel safe.

''What difference does it make?'' one of the soldiers said ''We were loyal to you and you were loyal to us. We enjoyed serving you. Your Majesty has given our lives a purpose. You are well alive now and we will pray to gods for that.''

''Don't you hear? I have no more powers'' she continued ''I am as mortal as you are. Reviving exhausted me severely. I know I promised you peace'' she took a look around her. Surrounding in the broad daylight was even more monstrous. Dead bodies piled up on each other, burned houses and everything covered in mud. It made her feel discouraged. What if she only led them on to get revenge? All victims were her responsibility. She never had only liberty of countries in mind; Blair also wanted to get back at Chuck. Vendetta was now put out of her mind and what used to appear like a sacrifice, now seemed like a tragedy.

''And peace shall you get'' Chuck cut in.

''What do you mean?'' soldiers asked.

''I mean what I said. You will get your land back. There will be no more wars.''

Nobody spoke.

''I am not trying to buy you'' Chuck explained ''or anything like that. I know you doubt my sincerity and deny my authority. There is nothing left to do. You will have your reign over your own home. I will never force you to submit to me. I hope we will promote general welfare in rest of the world too. New times are ahead of us.''

Everyone cheered. They won their independence back. They had achieved goal they long dreamed of. Blair inspired them enough to fight for it. She was stunned as they were. Chuck just gave up half of his kingdom for her. They smiled at each other. There, in that moment, they knew nothing could ever separate them again.

''You won it fairly.'' He whispered to her.

Barwick bowed at Blair. ''My queen!''

''Wait!'' she lifted her palm. ''I will continue to be your queen under one condition.''

Troop waited.

''If you'' she cupped Chuck's hand in each of her own ''accept my king to rule with me. Side by side.''

The commander squinted his eyes. ''I think we were very much wrong about his Majesty. Accept our apologies, my king.'' He deeply bowed.

Everyone followed his example.

Soon enough, Blair and Chuck married. It was the biggest feast in kingdom. Generations and generations after still talked about it, never forgetting Blair's majestic gown and Chuck's brilliant smile. Their kingdoms united and they lived prosperous life. They had four children and lived long to see them grow up into fine people.

When she died for the first time in the manor, Blair had a vision. Ancient fairy spirits, her ancestor bestowed her with a choice due to her unsoiled soul. It was to have her immortality back and return to old fairy life, completely oblivious to everything that passed since she left it. Or, she could be mortal and continue to lead the same life, but suffer the human misfortunes and death.

She didn't pick mortality. Blair picked love. And not once in her life did she regret the choice.

_FIN_

**A/N:** Thank you for your support, it really meant alot to me! I don't think I will soon forget your usernames. You boosted my confidence. I was always scared to post anything here and now because of you, I'll soon post a big B&C story with some supernatural stuff, set in modern time. Im still working on it.

Once again, thank you! And please, feel free to say if you don't like something. Criticism helps me grow and develop further.


End file.
